Don't Walk Away
by Lupe55
Summary: His face was void of all emotion. He stretched his arm out as I flinched from the anticipated the hit. Instead, he stroked my flushed cheeks just under my eyes. "Maya, please don't cry for me. I don't deserve it." This is the story between Kakashi and an Anbu. The story of their relationship of meeting again after being parted for so long. Rated M for Language and smut later on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto! The only thing I own is Amaya!**

**Don't Walk Away**

**Chapter 1 : "A Chance Encounter"**

* * *

**Amaya's POV:**

I was running for my life. I felt like my lungs would explode. This mission was not for the faint of heart. It wasn't like I had a choice anyway. I wouldn't let any of my comrades do this mission. It was too dangerous and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of them didn't come back. I felt the trees rush pass me in a blur. I shook my head in hopes of clearing it. All that was running thru my mind was if I would be able to get this information back to Lady Tsunade or not.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath.

I came out of my thoughts as the shinobi that I was running from were staring to catch up to me. I saw a kunai wiz by my ear. I smelled poison on it. It wasn't a poison that I knew well. This poison had something different to it. That much I did know but I just couldn't pin-point what was so different about it. Poisons didn't really have much of an effect on me anymore. That's why I made sure I was the one to go on this mission. I had two things going for me when I accepted it. First, was the fact that I was in charge of the Anbu Black Ops. I was the Captain or second in command only to Lady Hokage. Second, was the fact that poisons and genjutsus didn't affect me as they did a normal person. Ever since I was a little kid I was immune to poisons. Maybe it helped that I was subjected to various tests because of my strange chakra when I was younger. Just as I completed my thoughts another kunai rushed past me and lodged itself into a tree.

I then threw some kunai back at my pursuers in hopes that they would knock one off of my trail.

'Dame… I need to go faster. They are to close for comfort' I thought.

I used chakra to push off the trees faster. Just then a kunai lodged itself into my arm and sent my brain in a frenzy. I figured out why the poison was so foreign to me. It was laced with a genjutsu.

'Shit. This is bad.'

Genjustu has always had a weird effect on me. It brought back horrible and painful memories that I keep locked up for a reason. The memories would make me shut down and I wouldn't be able to function correctly. I could usually overcome genjustu because I knew when it was placed on me because these memories made their way back into my cognitive thought. I was pretty good at calming down my mind but something was wrong. This poison made it so I couldn't relax. I quickly made a shadow clone and let it deal with the idiot that was trying to take me back to their village. I couldn't get caught. I would stay back and fight them but I had rare information regarding the Akasuki. My vision started to blur and I could start to feel every cell in my body become numb. I tried to resist the urge to give in but I started to feel faint because of the poison that was making its way through my bloodstream. Images started to flash before my eyes. I placed my hand over my eye in my mask to try to dull the pain. I could see Konoha's gates in my sight.

'Just a little farther' I told myself.

I then realized that I didn't have to make it completely to the gates in order to get the information to Lady Tsunade. There was a tree that only the higher ups of Konoha knew about. It was special because if you knew how to use it, it could transport you to specific places that were marked. I found the tree and glanced over my shoulder to make sure that I lost the pursuers. I weaved some hand signs and tried to aim for Lady Hokage's office. If I remembered correctly, there was a direct link to get there from the tree. I hope for my sake that I did end up in her office and not in the streets somewhere. With my crappy lick she probably wouldn't even be in her office. She was probably out drinking since it was about eight at night. I knew that if she found out that I knew about this tree she would kill me for using it but I had to. It was for the sake of everyone in the village. I felt like I was about to collapse and lose everything that I had worked so hard for. I just needed to stay conscious for a little while longer. I felt myself fading into the darkness of my mind but I snapped myself out of it to complete the jutsu. Before I knew it I was falling through the air and I wound up hitting something hard before I blacked out.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Hn" was all I could do to respond to Naruto as I glanced up from my Icha Icha book.

"Who is the better shinobi? Sasuke or me? I'm pretty sure it's me because I am going to be Hokage someday!"

"Hn"

He got on my nerves trying to always get in a fight with Sasuke. Those two did remind me about my stupid rivalry with Guy though. I usually let the two go at it for my amusement but today I was just feeling on edge. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was out of place.

"Yo, stop that you two"

I gently pulled the two adolescents away from each other.

"Ugh why do I have to be punished along with this idiot?"

"Because Baka you started it! I'm the best and you know it!"

"Naruto you Baka! You can't do anything, all you do is eat ramen!" shouted Sakura.

I took a few steps back from my team before Sakura release a punch to Naruto's head. I sweat dropped and placed my hand on my neck as I watched my team go at each other's throats. I let out a soft sigh as I looked up at the setting sun. I noticed a hawk in flight above me. I realized that it was messaging me to the Hokage's office. Ugh. All I wanted to do was go back home and relax for once and re-read my Icha Icha book.

"Hey I just remembered that I forgot that I had to go water my neighbor's plants. I'm sorry but I will be leaving first"

"No way Kakashi-sensei! You're lying!"

That was the last thing I heard before I vanished and moved just outside of Lady Tsunade's office door.

"Kakashi, please come in"

This must be important if she was expecting me so soon. I walked in and stood in the middle of the room.

"Kakashi, I have to keep you informed since you are the leader of team 7. I must say that the Akasuki have been a little to quite lately. I feel like they are planning something big and I wanted to make sure that you were keeping a close eye on Naruto. I am also worried that Orochimaru may make a move on Sasuke in the near future. I wanted – "

That's when an Anbu Black Op fell onto Lady Tsunade's desk and skattered all the papers to the floor.

"What the hell… Oh Shit! Shizune get in here now!"

That's when a piercing scream echoed through the room.

I glanced down at the female Anbu. Her hair was sprawled out on the desk as Tsunade tried to hold down the small girl. She was in a horrendous amount of pain but Ninja aren't allowed to show how much it hurts. I was troubled that such a high ranking shinobi would forget the most important thing about a mission besides helping a comrade.

"Kakashi! Don't just stand there! Pin her arms down! Shizune, where the hell are you!?"

I snapped out of my state and rushed over and pinned the kunoichi's arms down above her head and held them there as she struggled against me.

"Lady Tsunade what is – "

"Shizune, finally you're here. Hold down her torso but don't touch that cut. She has been poisoned but this – this is unlike anything I have ever seen…"

Shizune rushed over and took over Lady Tsunade's postion. I watched as Lady Tsunade tore away the cloth that hung on the infected part of the kunoichi's body.

Another piercing scream filled the air.

"Amaya! Hold on! Kakashi, push your chakra into her body. She is suffering under the genjutsu that has been laced in with the poison."

I was about to do what I was told when I noticed that her chakra wasn't disturbed.

"Lady Tsunade, her chakra isn't disturbed. She isn't – "

"Kakashi don't argue with me! I can't treat her wound when she wiggling around so much"

Just then Shizune got knocked back against the wall.

"Shit!" Tsunade said under her breath.

"Kakashi, I need you to remove her mask for me. We can't get her to calm down if it stays on. That mask is preventing us from helping her."

"Lady Tsunade, she is an Anbu. I can't remove her mask unless I am given permission."

"Dammit Kakashi! You have to take it off or else this girl is going to die!"

I glanced down at the petite girl on the desk. I hesitated as I started to lift the mask off of her face with a free hand after placing her wrists into my left hand. When it was off I looked down at her and saw the pain that was written there. I felt my fingers go numb. What was this sensation? I felt that if I ever saw that look on this girls face again I would break.

'Oh get it together' I told myself

"Okay Kakashi, Now push your chakra into her body"

I did as instructed and watched as the kunoichi's face lightened up as the pain was being released from her mind. She then started to open her eyes a bit and I looked into them. They were the color of the sky. I could get lost in them. As quickly as she opened them, they shut closed as she fainted from the released pain. I glanced up and saw that Shizune took her place back next to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama… Isn't the kunoichi going to be furious when she learns that I took off her mask?"

Tsunade looked up at me and her hard features relaxed a little.

"No, I don't think she will mind."

"I'm not sure I completely understand"

She let out a small sigh.

"Kakashi, this isn't the first time you have seen her without her mask. She saved you once when you went on a mission."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto! The only thing I own is Amaya!**

**Don't Walk Away**

**Chapter 2: "A Brief Meeting"**

**Amaya's POV:**

_"Amaya?"_

_ "Yes Lord Hokage?"_

_ "I have your first mission as an Anbu for you."_

_ I feel so excited! I, Amaya Yoshida am going to have my very first misson as an Anbu Black Op!_

_ "Listen Amaya!"_

_ "Hai! My apologies Lord Hokage"_

_ "As you are aware, war has broken out and many of the fine shinobi of this village are in need of help. What I need you to do is go find Kakashi Hatake. He was last seen around the outskirts of the hidden grass village. He was said to have multiple injuries. I am placing you in charge of finding him."_

_ "Hai!"_

_ With that I vanished from Lord Hokage's office and went to go pack my things to travel to the hidden grass village. I wondered if I should bring some med-nin things for myself. I figured that I should. _

'_It is better to be safe than sorry as I always like to say!'_

_I also packed the book that I was reading, __Tales of a Gutsy Ninja__. I have to say that it was different from the books that I normally read but sometimes a little change could be a good thing. _

"_Well, I'm off!" I shouted to no one in particular. No one was there besides me. Even Bisuke wasn't there. Bisuke was my best friend and I found him on the streets. I decided to bring him home and nurse him back to health. I think I felt sorry for the dog. I could still remember the cold nights that I had to spend on the streets not too long ago. _

_I silently thanked the person who brought me in so long ago. It was just me and him for the longest time before I was taken away. I snapped out of my thoughts and before I left the house, I filled up Bisuke's food dish in case he wandered in and needed something to eat._

'_I really shouldn't care this much about a dog. If I don't get attached then I won't have to face the sadness when he is gone from this world.'_

_A huge part of me wanted to shut the whole world completely out but a part of my self won't allow it. I don't know why. Everything was so much easier when I didn't get attached. Everything that I ended up getting attached to or loved disappears or wines up dead. I sighed and continued to fill up the bowl anyway._

'_If he doesn't come back I won't care' I tried to tell myself._

_I just had this feeling that someday, Bisuke will play a key role in my future. Anyway, it was time for me to set out. _

_The Third said that I needed to find this nin… I wonder what he is like. All I know of him are the few descriptions that were in the mission Intel papers. This Hatake person had silver hair, was about 14-15 in age, a jounin, and he specialized in lightning style jutsus._

"_Well it is time to set out! I will blow this mission out of the park!"_

_I grabbed my Anbu mask and slipped it on just as the door closed and locked behind me._

I felt myself slip back into consciousness. I glanced around the room and found myself being held down. That's when a wave of pain came over me. It was so excruciating. I closed my eyes and bit down on my bottom lip to try to reduce the pain. That's when I started to see my two year old self covered in the blood of my parents.

'No! please don't – come back! I didn't mean to do it!'

I let out a gut wrenching scream.

"Amaya! Hold on! Kakashi, push your chakra into her body. She is suffering under the genjutsu that has been laced in with the poison."

That was the only thing that I could make out through the haze of my mind. I couldn't keep my sanity. Everything was coming back to me. I made peace with a lot of my nightmares but some still haunt me. The memories that I couldn't ever forgive myself for, were the ones that kept being burned into my thoughts.

'Why… why can't you just let me get over it… WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!?' I shouted in my mind.

That's when I realized that I let out another ear shattering scream. I tried to move my arms to cover my face but they were being held down by something.

'I needed to get away. I couldn't let them hurt me. I was in danger and – '

That's when everything became quite. I could feel a soft rush of fresh air on my face and my tense body started to relax. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at a man with silver hair. His hair reminded me of the moon. As I looked down to at his facial features, I realized that he had his eye covered with his headband. I caught his gaze with his uncovered eye and realized that he had pained expression on his face. I wanted to reach my hand up and place it on his cheek to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. But, before I could do just that, my body came to terms with the pain that was placed upon it and for a second time that evening, I blacked out.

**Kakashi's POV:**

"Tsunade-sama, what do you mean?"

"It was when you were younger around fourteen years old. The Third sent out an Anbu to come and find you because you went missing and you were presumed dead. If I am not mistaken, finding you was her first job in the Anbu. She was only 7 at the time, the youngest Anbu in the history of this village."

I pondered this information and I then I realized something.

"If she was a part of the Anbu for so long, why haven't I ever met her when I was there?"

"Because the year that you joined was the year that things became very dark in her life. I'm not too sure what really happened. All that I am aware of is what the elders have told me and that isn't much. The only thing I know for sure is that when she came back to the village a year later, she was not the same. The girl was even more of a killing machine then she was before and she only paused to make sure that the person she killed was in fact dead. That year, when she came back was also when the Third decided to place her as a spy in the Foundation. Therefore, you and she never crossed paths when you were an Anbu."

I glanced down at the girl that was now sleeping on Lady Hokage's desk.

"If she is such a killing machine and her personality is so warped, why do you keep her around?"

"I asked myself that too. I think it is because she knows how to mask her emotions of pain and loneliness. Plus, it seems that for the most part, she can deal with her ghosts. I shouldn't judge her performance based on the skeletons in her closet. If I based my decisions on that, every time I gave a shinobi a mission or a task then there would be no one to do missions anymore. Everyone has something they don't want others to know. She just has more things than majority of people."

I quietly thought about the things that she said to me. I guess I was like this girl at one point. Only following orders and never giving a second glance at the terms and conditions.

I was brought out of my trance when I heard Tsunade-sama speak again.

"But, she also cares deeply for things. She tries to push everything away as if not to get attached but I know that she has a big heart. She would sacrifice herself before she would let anyone hurt what she holds dear."

With that, Lady Hokage dismissed me. I started to turn around and leave but she spoke up as I place my hand on the door handle.

"We will discuss what I called you in here for at a later date. I have some other matters that are more demanding at the moment."

I knew without having to turn around that she was gesturing to the girl that was lying on her desk. I stepped into the hallway and took in a sharp intake of air. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath. I placed my hand on the back of my neck to try and relieve some of the tension that was there. As I started to walk towards my house, I looked up at the sky.

"Amaya" I whispered.

'Why did that name sound so familiar?'

I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. All of this hard thinking was getting me nowhere. I decided to just take out my Icha Icha book and read that on my way home. As I rounded the corner to my house I looked up at the dark, unlit sky one last time. I figured that I would go to bed early since I had a long day tomorrow. Every day feels like a long day when you have to watch over the kids that I do. I internally sighed and unlocked my front door and stepped inside. I noticed that my ninkin were in my house. That was unusual. They usually didn't stay here unless it was absolutely necessary. I walked over and pated Pakkun on the head.

"Kakashi, what happened? I smell blood and poison on you"

"Hn. Just a little mix up at Hokage-sama's office"

I gave him a one-eyed smile. That's when I noticed that Bisuke wasn't there.

"Pakkun, where is Bisuke?"

"He said that he had some things to take care of and he would be back in the morning."

'That was strange. I have never known Bisuke to have "something to take care of."'

"Anyway Pakkun, why are you guys here? I don't mind that you are it was just a little unexpected for you guys to show up unannounced."

"Well that is actually a funny story… Uhei got into some spoiled food and well, he kinda threw up all over Granny's new carpet… "

"Well I bet she is furious with you guys and at me now too" I sighed.

I took my leave and went into the kitchen to check if I had anything to eat. I looked through my cabinets and made a mental note to go shopping. I decided to go for the apple. I picked it up and sunk my teeth into it letting the juice drip down my mask. I used the back of my hand and wiped off the excess juice off of my face. After I finished my apple I hung up my jounin vest and threw the apple core away. I glanced at the clock and it was nine at night.

'No wonder why it got so dark out. The _incident_ at Lady Tsunade's office took a long while. It was strange because it only felt like mere seconds.'

I heard one of my ninkin yawn loudly. I started to feel myself become tired. I usually didn't go to bed this early but it was a very taxing day. I figured that it might be good to catch up on some well-deserved sleep. I exited my kitchen and headed for my bedroom. I threw my black shirt to the ground and put on some sleep pants. I pulled the covers down and got into bed. I placed my forehead protector on the shelf above my bed. I did everything I usually did before bed but something still felt off. I just couldn't place it.

'Ugh, this is so frustrating.'

I placed my Icha Icha book over my face and closed my eyes.

_This wasn't happening. I was almost out of chakra and I could barely stand on my own two feet. I was beat up beyond belief and every time I tried to move I was in excruciating pain. I was about to die._

'_No! I can't allow myself to think like this! I promised Obito that I wouldn't fail again.'_

_I stopped in front of a clearing and found a little cave. I jumped over to the opening and found that if I gathered some branches I could conceal the entrance to make it less visible. After what seemed as an eternity, I entered the darkened cave. I sat down and leaned up against the cold wall. _

'_I have to figure out a way to get out of here. No one is going to come after me with the war going on. The Third had too much on his plate to send someone for me. I was just another one to add to the "missing" list after all.'_

_I could feel the blood trickle down my back. I tried to ease up the bleeding when I saw the bushes move in front of the cave._

'_Dammit,I wouldn't last very long in a fight right now. I need to get out of here.'_

_I drew out my kunai and braced myself for a fight. That's when a small figure stepped out wearing an Anbu mask. This person had long-wavy-curly brown hair tied up in a ponytail._

"_Hatake-san from the orders of Hokage-sama I am here to bring you back to the village. Could you please tell me about your physical condition right now so I can take appropriate measure to ensure your well-being?"_

_The voice had a touch of femininity, but to my surprise it also had a childish squeak. _

'_This girl couldn't be older than me. In fact I'm pretty sure she is a lot younger.'_

"_Hatake-san? Can you talk?"_

"_Hai, and gomen."_

"_What injuries have you sustained?"_

_Boy, she sure doesn't talk like a little kid. I wonder if that was a part of her training._

"_I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that I have been hit somewhere."_

_I dropped my guard a little and lowered my kunai as the Anbu came inside the cave. As she moved closer to me I could see that her hands were glowing green. As she hovered her hands over my chest, I instantly felt my power returning but at the same time, the countless amounts of days that I have been awake started to take its toll on me. I gently closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. The next thing I remember was seeing trees rush past me and feeling like I was on someone's back. I instantly picked my head up and realized that I had an Anbu mask covering my face._

"_Well it looks like you are finally up sleepyhead. I hope you don't mind but I placed my mask on you. You had a long tare in yours and I figured you didn't want anyone to see your face for a reason."_

_I glanced at the girl's face and saw a small smile on her pale pink lips. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach. _

'_What is this feeling? Also, isn't it taboo for an Anbu to take off their mask?'_

"_You're probably thinking if I committed a crime or something for taking off my mask on a mission correct?"_

"_Hai…"_

"_Well don't worry. As long as you don't tell anyone it will be okay."_

_That's when she tipped her head back and flashed me a smile that could melt away the worries in a person's heart. I could also saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that I have ever seen in my life. She caught my stare and returned it with one of her own, locking straight onto my dark-blue eyes. I could feel myself being filled with warmth and started to smile back when I realized that it was futile because her mask was placed on me and she couldn't see my reaction. I was thankful that she couldn't see my face. I was saved just before I did something stupid. _

_She was the first to look away and I followed her gaze, watching as branches and leaves passed by us. We were silent for a while until I heard a quite whisper._

"_Anyway, it was rude for me not to introduce myself when I first saw you Hatake-san. My name is Amaya Yoshida__ or you can just call me Maya for short."_

I shot up out of bed and looked around my bedroom. I felt my Icha Icha book fall into my lap and I ran a hand threw my hair.

"Maya-chan, how could I have forgotten?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto! The only thing I own is Amaya!**

**Don't Walk Away**

**Chapter 3: "A Pleasant Surprise"**

**Amaya's POV:**

I woke up with a fright. I didn't sleep well at all. I don't remember the last time that I slept a normal amount of time. On a good night I got about four hours of sleep. But when I woke this morning I didn't recognize where I was. I looked around and last night's events came rushing back to me. I ran a hand through my damp hair. After my incident in the Hokage's office I awoke in a hospital bed. I hated hospitals so I decided to leave and go to my apartment. When I got home I went straight to the shower and bathed off all the dirt and grime that had accumulated on my body from the mission this past week. I could feel my hair perk up and become curly again. I ravished the water pour down my body. It felt like heaven. When I stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around my body and noticed a small figure in the doorway. I looked through the steam and saw Bisuke there. I haven't seen him in forever. He joined up with some other ninkin and well the rest is history.

"Hey Bisuke, what brings you here?"

I crouched down, holding my towel in place with my hand and patted him on the head.

"We were just in town tonight and I could sense that you were in a horrible amount of pain, so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yea I'm fine. I haven't died yet, just injured."

"Humph. Well I'm staying here to make sure you treat that wound of yours because we both know that you won't let the hospital staff touch you"

I sighed and looked over to my arm. Bloody gauze was over my wound along with some medical tape. I ripped it off and saw the stitches.

'Great, I'm pretty sure that this is going to leave a scar.'

I moved back into the bathroom and opened up the cabinet above my sink. I took out some medical gauze and tape and redid the bandage on my arm.

I wiped away the steam that was on the window and stared at my reflection. I was normal looking, short and flat chested. I had long curly hair that I usually put up in a ponytail because long hair could get in the way sometimes. I wish I could act like a girl sometimes but, if I acted less emotionally attached I got more respect. I walked over to my dresser and put on some sleep shorts and a t-shirt. I pulled down the covers and curled up in bed. Bisuke curled up at my feet and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I threw my covers off of me and got out of bed. I was careful as to not to wake up Bisuke. I opened the door to my balcony and leaned up against the rail. The wind picked up and blew through my hair. It was still in the morning hours and I glanced around the quite town.

'I always missed this place. There is nothing like _home._'

I took a deep breath and let it out slowing while closing my eyes. I opened myself up to the town around me. I stood there for a long while and when I opened my eyes I could see a brush of pink coming up along the horizon. I figured that I should clean up a little and take off before someone comes looking for me. I really did not feel like talking to Hokage-sama at the moment. I couldn't put anything into words. I walked back into my room and walked into my closet. I found a clean light pink t-shirt and put that on, along with some light colored blue jeans. As I got dressed, I noticed a dusty book underneath a pile of clothes. I picked it up and blew off the dust.

'A Tale of a Gutsy Ninja, I have not seen this book for quite a while.'

I was surprised that I found my copy of this book. I slipped it into my back pocket and decided to go somewhere quiet and read for a while until I can gather my thoughts and come up with a decent answer to why I "lost" it in Lady Tsunade's office. I put on a pair of nude colored flats and glanced over at the sleeping dog on my bed before I vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Amaya-chan, wake up. Hokage-sama wants to see you"

I placed my hand over my eyes and pretended I didn't hear his voice.

"Amaya-chan! Now!"

I used my taijustu and placed my hand on the back of his neck before his wood technique could touch me.

"Tenzo-san, I should have figured that she would send you"

I removed my hand and plopped down on the branch underneath Tenzo. I moved my way toward the center of the tree and leaned my head against the scratchy bark.

"So… how did you know that I would be here?"

I heard him pause before he spoke as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"You always come here when you are distraught about something. What I never understood is why you always come back to this tree. It looks like every other one so how come it is always this one?"

This took me by surprise. I didn't expect that someone would pay attention to me. I glanced up at Tenzo as he moved to put his weight against the tree. I sighed internally.

"I just really like this tree. That is all"

There was no way I would tell him the significance of this tree. I wouldn't want to burden someone else with my problems. I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball placing my forehead against my arms. I sensed that Tozen still had something to say on the subject but he held his tongue.

"Okay, whatever you say. By the way, why does Hokage-sama want to see you? Does it have something to do with your mission?"

I opened my eyes and saw that Tozen was crouched in front of me.

"Something like that."

He looked into my eyes and held my gaze. I could see the worry lines on his face that made him look much older than what he actually was.

"Tozen-san you shouldn't be worried about me. The day you have to worry about me is the day that I am about to die."

"You shouldn't weigh your life like that. It is worth more than the world."

He glanced away and a red tint overcame his features. I poked his arm and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, that means a lot. But please, use your time for something more important. I am just a simple pawn."

"Please don't –"

"Tozen-san! Please just stop okay? I have my way of thinking for a reason."

I saw as he lowered his head and didn't say anything else.

'He is kind of cute when he cared about me though… No! I am not going to think about this. I have no desire to "settle down". It is pointless for a person like me. There is just too much risk with having a boyfriend.'

I rubbed my face with my hands and then started to stand up.

"I am sorry that I spoke out of turn. I did not mean to hurt you."

He looked up at me and took his Anbu mask completely off of his head. He started to stand up alongside me. I turned to jump to the ground but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Amaya… I know that this is pretty bad timing and you may not like me in this way but I would like to go out on a date with you sometime"

I stared coldly at the hand on my arm and thought about the words that came out of his mouth.

"Thank you but, —"

He pulled me into his embrace and I was taken over by shock. I couldn't make a coherent thought.

"Please think about it. We can go as slow as you want just don't shut me down without a chance to impress you, okay?"

He released me from his grip and I took a few steps back and tried to gather myself. I wasn't used to this kind of attention. Yes, I have kissed a couple of boys and slept with a few when I became overly intoxicated but this was something new. It had a certain _warmth_ to it that I couldn't describe but, I could still tell that something was missing. I still felt hollow and cold.

"Tozen-san…"

"Just Tozen"

"Tozen_-san_, thank you for the offer but…"

I looked up into his dark eyes and realized that I would have to give on this one. I sighed.

"I have to go get some groceries, would you like to come with me?"

I saw him flash his smile at me as he jumped to the ground.

"Well, are you coming?"

I hoped that I wouldn't come to regret this decision but I found myself start to smile as I ran to catch up to Tozen.

"Okay I think this is all"

"Are you sure? You didn't get much."

I had about two paper bags filled with food. I paid for them and took them into my arms. Tozen tried to grab one and help but I wouldn't give him it.

"You should let me take one of those. Your cut may open up again and you will have to go back for re-stitching."

"Humph."

I still didn't hand over the bags and narrowed my eyes at Tozen.

"Just pointing out the facts."

"You should respect your leaders. Plus, don't people recognize you in your outfit?"

I glanced around the store to make sure that no one was taking notice in us.

"Don't worry; to them I look like a regular guy in regular clothes."

"I'm not worrying. I just have to make sure that you don't do something stupid and jeopardize the Ops."

I walked out of the store and left him standing there speechless. I didn't get too far before he was walking right next to me.

'Ugh. Why do I have to be so short? I was hoping to not have him walk me home. Personal problems I guess.'

The walk was a very silent one until we came to the heart of the shopping district in Konoha. It was just a little after one in the afternoon so the town was full of life. I looked up at Tozen and saw him look into the distance. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I glanced around the crowd and relaxed a tad when I couldn't sense any danger.

"Amaya-chan, are you sure you don't need help with those?"

I snapped back into reality and adjusted the bags.

"No I'm—"

I felt my paper bags being lifted from my arms and I was about to whip around and fight when I heard a soothing voice whisper in my ear.

"Not here. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Like hell, I was not going to believe this masculine voice. I whirled around, but before I could ball my hand up into a fist, I heard Tozen speak up.

"Kakashi-san, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

I scanned the man's face and came to meet the same dark blue eyes I saw in Hokage-sama's office. Those same eyes I saw a long time ago. Through the agony my body was in I couldn't place him in my mind last night. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I remembered my first mission as an Anbu. I remembered what he looked like from so long ago. He had his forehead protector slightly angled so it covered one of his eyes and his silver hair jutted out at the most unusual angles. It was him. He had changed so little but at the same time so much since he was little. He caught my stare and smiled back at me. I felt that this moment would last forever but as Tozen cleared his throat I slowly drifted back to reality, not wanting to leave this moment.

**Kakashi's POV:**

When I woke up, I made a mental note that I needed to buy some food and other things from the store. I had plenty of things to do today but I just felt that making sure I did get my groceries was top priority. I carefully got out of bed as to not to disturb my ninkin. They were all sound asleep on my bed. How we all managed to fit was beyond my comprehension. I picked up some clean-looking pants and a black t-shirt from my floor and strolled into my kitchen. I looked at the clock and realized it was about mid-morning. I quickly grabbed my jounin vest and made my way to pay my respects to my late friend Obito.

It was mid-afternoon when I finished talking to Obito. Talking to him always puts me at rest. I told him about the freak coincidence that happened last night and coming to the realization that it was the same girl, Maya-chan, who saved me so long ago.

'Where is she now though?'

Just as I thought that, a hawk circling in the sky signaled me to go to the Hokage's office. I weaved a few hand signs and landed just outside of the door. I knocked and heard Lady Tsunade's voice boom.

"You may enter!"

I twisted the doorknob and walked to the middle of the room letting the door close behind me.

"You signaled for me Hokage-sama?"

"Hai. Kakashi, I want you to go find Amaya Yoshida and bring her to me. I need to get her mission report from her but I don't want to raise alarm to what happened last night as you may be aware of. I figured that I would send you to get her since you two seem to have some catching up to do and the fact that you are one of the only ones who know what she looks like without her mask. Also, be aware that you may have to drag her here because she isn't one for much talk when she doesn't want to so she may put up a fight."

"Hai, Hokage-sama but please excuse me for asking this but didn't you get it from her last night?"

"Well after you left my office she was out cold and we moved her to a hospital bed but when one of the nurses came to check on her she was gone. She gives me a permanent headache that one."

'She is just like me on that regard. I also hate being cooped up in a hospital getting poked and prodded with things.'

"So do you have any idea where she may be in Konoha today, Lady Tsunade?"

"I have a good idea that she went out for food today with your Anbu student Tozen so you may want to start in the shopping district."

'That was unual for Tozen. He usually didn't take to people from the opposite sex of him. He thought that the women race was scary. Not that I blamed him. I have had my fair share of close calls with women throwing things at my head.'

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, I will be taking my leave now."

"Oh, and Kakashi?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Don't come back to my office until you have her with you. I need both of you here to tell you something later after Amaya-chan gives me her report."

As I walked through the shopping district, I pondered why Hokage-sama wanted to speak to the two of us.

'It is probably a mission assignment of some sort.'

I wrote it off as just that. I wouldn't allow myself to travel down other paths of possibilities because that's when I spotted a short girl with long brown curly hair. She had on a light pink shirt and pale ballet flats on.

'That outfit complimented her—Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I just needed to bring her to Hokage-sama's office and that was it.'

I started to stroll over when I heard a muffled voice sound towards Amaya. I looked into the store and realized that it was Tozen using the genjutsu I taught him to conceal his apparel from the villagers so he didn't have to change his outfit every time he went into town. I started to walk over towards them and as I got closer to them I could hear their converstion.

"Amaya-chan, are you sure you don't need help with those?" Tozen said as he gestured to the brown paper bags Maya held. I didn't know why but I was happy that Tozen wasn't able to call Maya her name without any suffixes. As Maya turned her back towards me I could tell that she was on edge as I approached.

'I wondered if she sensed me following her and listening in on her conversation.'

I was just behind her when I lifted her bags from under her arms.

"No I'm—"

"Not here. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you", I whispered into her ear so only she could have heard me.

I caught her off guard as she whipped her body around to face me. As all this happened, I saw that Tozen was starting to register what was happening around him.

'Tozen, you she have carried these for her you idiot. They are actually quite heavy,' I thought to myself.

I adjusted the bags on my waist just as Tozen spoke.

"Kakashi-san, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Hai, I was just walking past and found that this lovely lady needed some help."

I caught Maya's stare on my face. She looked at me like she was about ready to pounce. But just as I thought she was going to try and fight me for her groceries back she relaxed a tad. I locked eyes with her and came to the realization that she remembered who I was. I felt heat rise to my face as I came to this conclusion. I felt time slow. I scanned her face and realized that she was very pretty. I couldn't take my eyes off of her pearcing light blue ones until Tozen cleared his throat. The trance was broken and I felt a bit lit down that it was.

"Well, Tozen it is great to see you again and we should catch up sometime but I have to help her carry her groceries because _someone _won't bother to do it."

I gave Tozen an eye-smile and turned on the heel of my foot and started to walk in the opposite direction leaving a flabbergasted Tozen behind. Little did I realize that the whole time this happened Maya moved to my right side so quickly and quietly that I didn't notice at first that she was there. I glanced down at her and realized that she turned slightly so she could wave goodbye to Tozen. She had an apologetic look on her face but I could feel the relief roll off of her. That was soon replaced with a murderous vibe that could the air around us.

"Well miss, please tell me where you are off to so I can help you with your bags."

I flashed her one of my award winning smiles in hopes of easing the tension.

"Cut the shit Hatake-san. I'm not one of your girls that you can woo by just simply flashing a smile at. Or woo at all for that matter. So please just give me back my stuff and leave me alone."

As she said this, a dark shadow was casted over her face making the tension between us grow tenfold. At first I was taken aback by her words, but then, I caught onto a key part of what she just said.

'Game on, Maya-chan. Game on.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto! The only thing I own is Amaya!**

**Don't Walk Away**

**Chapter 4: "A Moment of Surprise"**

*****So I must say that I am sorry about the formatting errors on chaps 2&3… I will pay better attention this time so it's not as weird to read… Gomen! Well, I must say that I updated this story all at once and since I'm on break it is being updated really frequently…so please don't get used to this much updating . Also, sorry for this sucky chapter, I have super writers block ATM. Plus, I haven't touched the story for a while (as in I forgot about it on my computer so i finally posted it after like 4 months) so yea… Anyhow! Please review and stuffs! Thanks!*****

* * *

**Amaya's POV:**

As Hatake-san and I moved on to the less crowded streets, I realized that I shouldn't have called Kakashi-san by his name. That was a mistake on my part. Hopefully he doesn't catch on that I know him.

'Yea right, when does any of this ever work out well for me?' I thought.

At that instant, I realized that I spoke to him as someone that I knew instead of a complete stranger.

'He probably doesn't even remember you' I tell myself. 'It was just one time that you met him and that was around seven years ago.'

I internally sighed and regained my composure.

"Gomen, I don't mean to be so uptight. I am just not in a good mood right now. I apologize and it won't happen again. Thank you for carrying my groceries out of the market but I can take it from here" I said matter-of-factly.

I turned to face him and extended my hand to accept the bags; however, when I glanced up towards his face he leaned down to be at eye-level with me.

"This is no big deal. I am just doing my job. So direct me towards where you are currently staying so I can make sure you get there safely" He announced.

I took a deep breath. This has to be one of the most annoying 24-hours that I have ever endured. I just can't shake him and he won't take the message that I don't need help from anyone—especially him. I decided to do the most logical thing. I head-butted him.

"ouch—"

I used this distraction to my advantage and maneuvered my body so I could easily grab my groceries and make a run for it.

'How could this guy be a shinobi when he fell for that?' I thought.

But no sooner than that completed thought I felt a pair of arms wrap around my mid-section. My instincts kicked in and I reached for my kunai. My hand latched onto one and I held it to the man's neck.

"Gomen, Yoshida-san. Direct orders from Hokage-sama" Kakashi whispered.

I realized that Kakashi-san had me hoisted up on his shoulders and was watching me very carefully for my next move.

"Why does Hokage-sama want me and why did she send you to retrieve me?" I ask while keeping my weapon pressed harshly against his neck.

All of a sudden, I watch him drop my bags from his opposite hand and weave almost incomprehensible hand signs without so much as having to shift my weight. I wrench my hand back and wait for the impact of the kunai to hit skin.

'This is not normal behavior for Hokage-sama to message me through a non-Anbu member. This just screams that something is not right' I told myself.

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and hold me back just before the blade pierced skin. Without thinking, I used my leg to land a firm blow to Kakashi-san's torso.

"AMAYA-CHAN! WOULD YOU CONTROL YOUSELF BEFORE YOU BREAK EVERY LAST THING IN MY OFFICE!"

'Oh shit' was my last comprehensible thought before I had my ear chewed off by a hung-over Tsunade-sama.

* * *

After I broke apart form Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama decided to lecture me about how I almost destroyed her office and the fact that I could have maimed Kakashi-san. I just stood there and received the verbal lashing. There was not much else that I could do.

"Anyway, Thank you Kakashi-san for bringing Amaya-chan to my office. You are dismissed for now but I will be calling you back shortly after I am done with Amaya-chan" Tsunade-sama barked.

I looked over and caught Kakashi's eyes just before he left the office—and me. A part of me was thankful for the reprieve of him but at the back of my mind I was anxious at the fact that he wasn't around.

"Get ahold of yourself, this is nonsense" I mumbled out loud.

I retuned my gaze from the now empty spot back to Tsunade-sama who gave me a quizzical look.

"Amaya-chan, why I have you here would you please enlighten me on the discoveries that you came across."

"Hai, Lady Hokage."

"Well get on with it then, I don't have all day."

* * *

"Well, I have found some interesting information. As you already know, the Akatsuki are planning to capture all of the jinchurikin in order to get the tailed beasts. Well, Orochimaru is not the one pulling the strings as we once thought, it is someone else, but I don't know who yet. My cover was blown by Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. I decided the best move from there was to retreat instead of engaging in a battle with him. That's when I went through the Hidden Village of the Sound and was chased until I got back here" I answered.

Tsunade-sama stared out of her windows deep in concentration.

"Lady Hokage that is my full report."

"Thank you Amaya-chan."

I glanced out of the window and watched the peaceful village of Konoha.

"I called for Kakashi-san. He should be here shortly. I have a task for the two of you so we must wait until he arrives."

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

After I delivered Maya-chan to Lady Hokage, I decided to take a walk around town. Plus, I had to go pick up Maya's groceries that I dropped. Hopefully they were still there. I found the deserted street and came across the bags. I internally sighed. I picked up the bags and walked towards Maya's house. Thanks to the report from Hokage-sama I knew where the girl lived. As I walked onwards I found that Maya lived right above Naruto's favorite ramen shop. As I passed by the little stand I heard my name being called.

"Kakashi-senpai!"

I turned around and noticed a particular annoying blonde running towards me.

"Kakashi-senpai! How are you? Where have you been all day?"

"Just out and about, not doing anything special. How about you Naruto?"

"Just enjoying my day off senpai! Actually senpai, why do you have geroceries? I thought you lived on the other side of town…"

"A friend just asked me to do a favor for them and I told them not to worry about it, I could do it for them."

That was not a complete lie… I did tell Maya that I would carry the bags to her house for her…

"Well is it an adventure? Do you want any help Kakashi-senpai?"

"No, No just go enjoy your ramen Naruto."

"Hai!"

I left Naruto at the stand and as I rounded the corner I found the stairs that led up to the small apartments above the stands. I neatly set the bags down in front of the correct door. As I started to take out my Icha Icha book and continue on my way I saw the trademark bird circling in the sky for me. I closed my eyes for a second before I weaved some signs and appeared outside of Hokage-sama's office.

* * *

"Come in Kakashi" called Tsunade-sama

I walked in and my eyes instantly focused on the petite girl in front of me. She was still there which meant that whatever Hokage-sama needed to tell me, Maya was involved. I moved to stand next to Maya and felt her gaze on me. I turned to look at her and as our eyes met I noticed that her features showed discomfort. I tried to look back at her nonchalantly but at the back of my mind I wanted to caresses my hand against her cheek and tell her that no matter what the news is we were in it together.

"Well the two of you both know that Naruto harbors the Nine Tails. I want the both of you to watch over him. Kakashi, I know as his teacher you have already done this, but with new information that I have recieved, I am taking Amaya from the Anbu and letting her be in charge with the genin. Therefore, she will help watch over your team and in the future I may have to ask the both of you to go on missions to gather more intel. With what happened to Amaya last night, Konoha cannot afford any more casualties. I suggest the two of you train together and get to know each other since the two of you—for the time being—will be working together" explained Hokage-sama.

I glanced over at Maya and saw the look of indifference on her face. She took it as another usual mission.

"Okay, the two of you are dismissed."

We both bowed and exited Hokage-sama's office. As we exited the building I thought of a great way to "get to know" Maya as Hokage-sama suggested. This may even make Maya remember that we meet a while back.

"Amaya-chan, will you follow me please? I have an idea of how to fulfill the "get to know each other requirement."

She turned around and watched me carefully while giving a brief nod of her head. I started to walk and she followed behind. As the sun started to set, making the sky turn into a bright orange color, we were in the middle of the training field.

"Hatake-san, I don't mean to be rude but what do you have planned that we need to be here for?" Maya asked.

"Well Amaya-chan, there are two reasons why we are here. The first is to see if you can take both of these bells away from me."

I extended my hand which held the bells and she eyed me curiously.

"And the second will be revealed only if you manage to take both of these bells" I announced.

I watched her and saw her indifference turn into a smirk right before she disappeared. I felt a piece of her hair brush past my face and I realized that this was not going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto! The only thing I own is Amaya!**

**Don't Walk Away**

**Chapter 5: "Sudden Movements"**

*****Here is a better—and longer—chapter as promised from last time… Also, I was thinking that I should leave a "playlist" for this story to tell what I was feeling/listening to when I wrote this story. What do you guys think? Anyway, please review and stuffs! Thanks!*****

* * *

**Amays's POV:**

'Okay so now that I just started this game, how do I end it quickly and easily?' I thought.

I realized that I probably should not have taunted Kakashi by getting so close to him in a blink of an eye. I need to be focused and think of this "sparing match."

'I need to win this match but I don't want to hurt him so must hold back my power. Also, cannot allow myself to look like a fool. I have my dignity and pride to uphold. But what will be my plan? How can I win against him? I need a plan _and _a way to beat him without using my ninjustu because of…' I let my thoughts taper off.

I needed to focus.

I decided to take cover in the bushes and watch Kakashi carefully; however, just as I make it to the tree line, he beat me there and a screeching ball of lightning appears in his hand.

"Chidori!" yelled Kakashi.

'Well, he definitely isn't going to take an easy on me…'

I quickly sidestep and latched on to the sleeve of his vest. I swung myself behind him while I took a kunai from my pouch and held it to his neck. I plunged the knife through his neck—in only to hit air.

"No too shabby. Usually clones shatter with the touch of a finger…" I muttered under my breath.

'That still doesn't help me devise a plan in order to obtain those bells' I wondered.

I made my way up a tree and concealed myself. I looked up to the sky in thought. The information that I know is I have a formidable opponent who uses great ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjustu.

'How the hell do I manage to beat someone like him?'

I blew out a frustrated breath.

'Okay Amaya, calm down. If you let your emotions get to you then you wouldn't be able to live up to your name. Think through this. There is always a way out of something…'

Then I thought of it.

I quickly jumped out of the tree and stood in the middle of the wide open training field. I looked up at the sky to watch the birds while tuning into my surroundings. I started to relax and I closed my eyes. I turned everything out and thought of Kakashi's aura.

'It was around here—'

I was startled by a shuriken whizzing by my head. I turned around and saw Kakashi dangle two bells from his fingers.

I scanned him and figured he was the real one.

"It is surprising that you have been able to avoid me and not get a scratch on you" he confessed.

"I have a feeling that you are going easy on me Hatake-san" I answered back.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were an adequate opponent before I pushed you too far."

I stared him down for a while awaiting his next move. That's when I felt it—a vast amount of crippling emotions rushing into my head. I quickly brought my hand up and placed it on my forehead.

'It's not real. Fight through the pain. Push your chakra through your chakra points.' I tell myself.

As I blast all my chakra points at once and release my chi I realize that Kakashi is about to pin me down. I quickly swing my leg on the ground hoping to make him change his momentum. I make contact with his ankle and reach up to his waist and try to grab the bells. I move out of the way just as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Ugh, another clone! However, how the hell does he know my every move?'

I look at the tree line and see Kakashi up against a tree. He lifts his head and the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

"That's why" I mutter to myself

I haven't dealt with one of _those _in a long time. There are only two ways that I know how to take someone down with the sharigan; neither are very pleasant for the user.'

I broke my stare from Kakashi's.

'I'm sorry Zabuza… but I must use this technique and not my other.'

* * *

I whipped my head up and took a few steps back. I knew Kakashi could read my hand signs but by the time he could make his way over here I would already be done.

"Hidden Mist Technique!" I called out.

Just as Kakashi reached me, I vanished.

"Shit" murmured Kakashi.

I took out three shiriken and through them to the left, right and finally in the middle.

'There's my chance!' I thought

I saw Kakashi, with his non-sharigan eye closed, jump up into the air. I quickly sled underneath him and used my kunai to stop myself when I was barely there. I reached up, acting like I was going for the bells, and quickly spun on the ground and grabbed the side of Kakashi's vest while maneuvering myself up with my momentum. I felt Kakashi move his arm behind him and he managed to wrap his arm around my waist with a kunai pressed up against my shirt. At the same time I managed to bring my kunai to this throat.

"Amaya-chan, I must say that you really like to place things against my throat" Kakashi chuckled.

I stiffened. As I glanced over to see what his next move was, I saw Kakashi raise his free hand up and I realized that he was starting to make hand signs. I quickly dropped to the ground just as it started to collapse around me. I quickly bounced back up and ran like mad to the safety of the tree line just after I made a clone to keep Kakashi thinking that he caught me. I looked around me and decided that I had to take the moisture out of the air and change it into water in order for my next move.

The only problem was that this mist was hard enough to conjure up by itself because it hasn't rained in Konoha in a while. I made a plan that involved me charging into Kakashi and just at the last moment take the mist away and use my water technique.

I quickly darted back into the middle of the mist and spotted Kakashi battling it out with my clone. Just as my clone disappeared into a cloud of smoke, I ran at Kakashi and when I was about a step away from him, I sidestepped to the side and recalled my mist technique. As I did this I didn't take into account the fact that Kakashi had his sharigan still activated.

'I'm so stupid…'

I started running away from the fading mist and ventured up into the next tree and before I got to the top Kakashi met me there. Before having the time to think, I weaved my hand signs so quickly that it would even give high ranking shinobi a hard time comprehending.

I shout out "Water Shiriken!"

As a highly pressurized water and wind shiriken leaves my hand I see Kakashi's eyes go wide. But in that instant, the tree was cut in half making Kakashi vault off of it.

After that, everything happened in slow motion. As I whipped my head around I saw that Kakashi was about to land on the jagged rocks that were previously made by his earth style jutsu.

"KAKASHI!" I screamed just as I unleashed my kekkei genkai: Torment style.

* * *

I managed to get to Kakashi just in time. I wrapped my arms around his waist in mid-air by using my energy released from my kekkei genkai. We landed on the opposite side of the rocks on the ground with a thud.

"Ughhhh…" I moaned

"humph" sounded Kakshai.

I lifted my head up and found myself lying on top of Kakashi. I instantly felt heat rise to my face.

"Are you okay Kakashi? Are you injured anywhere? I'm sorry… I sometimes don't know—"

"Maya, Its okay" interrupted Kakashi.

I froze at the use of my name. No one calls me that anymore.

"Maya, if you could…you're kinda on top of me…"

I instantly regained my composure and rolled off of him. As I did, I felt my fingers get caught on something and I realized that the bells had fallen off and were now in my hands. I looked down at them and my lips started to turn up at the corners.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

I hold my hand up and let the bells jingle.

"I got the bells" I answered with a silly grin on my face.

He looked at me and gave me a smile while he placed his headband over his eye again.

"So you did. I guess I wasn't expecting you to have the ability to do so."

I pondered this and remembered what the Third had told me about this exercise.

"This was supposed to be a team exercise—if I'm not mistaken."

"How did you know—"

"The Third told me about it before. How it is an exercise for new teams to make sure that they understand that the best and only way to win is to rely on one's teammates."

"I didn't think that anyone besides me knew about this method."

I turned my head to face him as he started to get up.

'Say something else, Amaya!' I told myself.

"Umm… Hatake-san?"

"Yes?"

"I may not be the best at this teamwork thing, but I will try my best."

I got up and tossed him one of the bells. He caught it and looked at it, as it rolled around in his hand. I took this moment to bow to him.

"I know that I may not be the best but please, for just a little while, put up with me."

I suddenly felt a hand patting my head.

"And please take care of me too."

* * *

After we cleaned up the training grounds, we started to head back towards town. As we walked together I remembered that he had a second reason for that exercise.

"Hatake-san, you told me that there was another reason besides achieving the bells. What is that other reason?"

"Well since our battle, I actually have some questions for you first—if that is okay."

I nodded my head in response and willed him to continue.

"First, why did you "save me" back there? Anyone else would have used the opportunity to grab the bells and win. Plus, I would have walked away with only a few scratches. Second, when I noticed your eyes after you tackled me, your right one started to turn green…is that because of you kekkai genkai? And third, is the second reason for the match. Do you remember me from before?"

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

I watched a storm of emotions go across her face. We continued to walk and I felt that she was just going to go back and ignore me. Suddenly, I heard the sweet whisper of her voice.

"First, and foremost, I thought it would be better to make sure that no one got hurt during our sparring match. Hokage-sama is depending on us to stay healthy in order to preform our mission. Non-the-less, I wasn't thinking. All I knew is that I didn't want you to get injured because of me."

"Why do you say that?"

"With how this village looks up to you, and with everyone who loves you, I didn't want that on my conscience."

I felt like that last statement was a lie coming from her. There was something that I was missing here. I just didn't know what.

"Regarding your second question, I don't really like to go into my nature but, as you already know, yes my eye turns green when I use my kekkei genkai."

"What abilities do your kekkei genkai possess?"

"That's something very personal Hatake-san. I would rather not discuss that."

She looked up at my face and her eyes met mine. I read the message that they were conveying perfectly. We both paused as her gaze shifted to the town in front of us.

"As for your third question, yes I do remember you from so long ago. I take it you do as well since you call me 'Maya'?"

I was taken aback by how bluntly she put it.

"Yes, I remember that you had to save me. Also, you saved my pride instead of yours by giving me your mask."

This lightened up her facial features. I felt that she had these walls placed in her mind for a reason but today was not the day to venture into those things.

"Haha, I remember that. I got a lecture from the Third that day about how important it is that no one finds out who I am while I have the mask on."

I started to laugh and she joined me. I couldn't help thinking that I just wanted to keep hearing that laugh as much as possible.

"Anyway, I don't go by Maya anymore. When you called me that I was really surprised that anyone even remembered that nickname."

Maya's facial features started to turn dark again.

'What am I supposed to say to make her feel better? This kind of stuff just isn't my forte' I thought.

"Maya, if you don't mind, can I still call you that?"

She looked up and held my gaze. I could see her battling her thoughts in her head. She dropped her eyes and started walking ahead of me.

'I guess this is it for that conversation.'

I took out my Icha Icha book and flipped to the page that I was on. As Maya and I got closer to town I looked up and realize that she stopped walking and her head was bowed.

"Hatake-san, if it is not too late, I would like you to call me Maya. In return, may I call you Kakashi?" squeaked Maya.

I was dumbfounded. I truly didn't understand this girl. One minute she was happy and the next she looked like she was about to wage war. In spite of all of that, I smiled.

"Hai, Maya."

I saw her lift her head and smile into the distance.

"Well, _Kakashi_, I will be leaving first."

Before I could say anything more, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto! The only thing I own is Amaya!**

**Don't Walk Away**

**Chapter 6: "Until Tomorrow"**

*****So I realized that Kakashi's POV was really short last Chap. So I figured that I would try to even it out this time and make his part longer. Also, please tell me what you think of the story thus far! Likewise, tell me your opinions about the playlist please… it would be very nice to read a review and it would make me very happy****. Also, I just got the news about the Kakashi Arc in Naruto via crunchyroll (12/9/13), I'm soooo pumped for February! Anyway, please review and stuffs! Thanks!*****

******P.S. I realized that I kept writing Tozen instead of Tenzo… Gomen! *Dodges brick* Geez! I said I was sorry! IDK why, but I just kept writing Tozen instead of Tenzo… I'm Sorry! But from now on I will make sure to write Tenzo!******

* * *

**Amaya's POV:**

After that embarrassing moment that I had with Kakashi, I made sure to part ways as quickly as possible so he couldn't see my very pink face. Ever since I was little I very rarely—if at all—called people strictly by their first name without a suffix attach to the ending of it. I don't know why I wanted Kakashi to keep calling me "Maya." I felt that I shouldn't let this opportunity slip through my fingers and create even more distance between ourselves then there already is.

'Why call him by his first name when you can't even call Tenzo-san, "Tenzo"? I mean you formally just met Kakashi...' I thought.

As I got lost in my thoughts, the evening sky started to turn dark with a few hints of pink still left. The village of Konoha was starting to turn off its lights to say goodnight or to turn them on to await the rush of people wanting a night out. I fled across the rooftops and landed in the street that contained the ramen shop. It wasn't the best part of town but it was fine for me. The nicer part of the village cost more, for a smaller amount of space. I stopped for a second to take in the sights and sounds of the street.

"Mmmm... something smells good" I exclaimed.

I sniffed the air and realized that the ramen shop was making a brisk business tonight. I would say hello to the owner but he seemed to be preoccupied—especially with a certain blonde costumer.

I went towards the side of the shop and found the staircase which lead to the apartments above. When I reached the last stair I paused for a while taking in the scene.

'It sure gives you a different perspective from looking at things from a different angle' I speculated.

I leaned up against the railing and let my hands dangle over the edge. I looked up at the now darkened sky to see the first of the stars to appear.

'I wish that I could have the ability to just be as free as those twinkling stars. But, in reality, they probably aren't free either. There is always a bigger star to control the others or to inflict harm when it gets too old and crumbles.'

I pushed off the railing and ran a hand through my hair. I reached my ponytail holder and tugged it out of my hair. Soon after, I fluffed my hair and returned it to its previous style. I continued to walk on and when I got to my apartment I noticed that the groceries that I bought were placed nicely against my door.

'Maybe it was Tenzo-san... but that doesn't make sense because he left when Kakashi interfered...'

That's when it hit me.

"Kakashi."

* * *

I walked in my apartment and placed my groceries on the counter. I began to put them away, leaving the tea out for later. After everything was in its designated place, I hurried off to my bathroom for the shower. Before I stepped in, I remembered to check if Bisuke was still in my apartment.

"Bisuke!" I yelled

No answer.

"Are you still in the house?" I called again.

Everything was still quite so I figured he went back to be with the other ninken. I undressed and hopped into the shower. It always felt good to get all the grime off from the day. Sometimes I just had the feeling to take another shower—like today—even though I shower in the morning. I quickly washed my hair and body and let the warm water wash away all the stress from the day. I stepped out into the steam filled room and put on a blank tank-top and some plaid pajama pants. I decided that it would be a good time to get something to eat. I haven't eaten all day. I went to the kitchen and looked through my cabinets and refrigerator.

"Ugh… why can't there be something good in here?"

"Well isn't that your own fault for buying all that stuff?" a voice pointed out.

I turned around to find Tenzo-san perched on my windowsill. I exhaled the breath that I didn't realize that I was holding.

"Hi Tenzo-san, what are you doing here?"

"I figured that I should give you your mission brief personally. I was just going to let the messenger bring it to you, but I figured that since you got demoted—"

"I did NOT get demoted!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled while I stood there with a death look on my face.

"As I was saying, here is your mission report."

"Did you read it? Is there anything I should take special notice of?"

"Well it seems like you have a lot of extra work to do. Lady Hokage still kept majority of the jobs you do, and they are now listed alongside your new ones. The ones that she didn't keep were your "daytime" jobs for Anbu. Also, Hokage-sama took you off of spying on the foundation and doing special missions alone…"

My hands tightened into fists. It was one thing to take me off of all my pointless duties but the fact that she took me off of the only two jobs that were strictly mine alone… That stung. I didn't need a babysitter. I had one slip up. One.

"So anyway, that was just a brief summary of the parts that I skimmed. You should probably read the rest of the outline though. I think it said something about you having to teach a class at the academy…or something along that nature."

"Ugh… She isn't making this easy on me is she?"

Tenzo-san halfheartedly smiled at me while I ran a hand through my hair.

"Anyway, Amaya, here is your mission report."

He extended the folder to me and I realized that he didn't use a suffix for my name.

'These past few days have been super weird; two people—not to mention that they are both guys—have called me by my name without using suffixes.' I thought.

I took the folder and walked over to place it on my desk. I glanced up at the clock and noted the time. I turned around and faced Tenzo-san to continue with our conversation.

"Thank you for bringing me _that"_ I gestured over to the folder.

"Well your welcome."

"Anyhow, I was just about to make some tea, would you like a cup?"

"I would be delighted to have one."

* * *

I sat on my windowsill while Tenzo-san was leaned up against the wall with his feet firmly planted on the roof so he wouldn't fall. I watched the steam rise from my steam and enjoyed the silence. That was one of the reasons why I liked Tenzo-san so much. He didn't press me for conversation when he knew I didn't want to talk. I decided to break the silence.

"Do you think I'm a good shinobi?" I asked while staring at the swirling tea in my cup.

He quickly glanced up at me and shock was written on his face; but, as fast as it was there it was replaced with an understanding smile.

"Is this about having a different job other than watching over everyone else in the village day and night?"

I nodded my head.

"If you ask me, I think it was good idea that Lady Hokage gave you a different job, finally. You push yourself to much and you sometimes overdue it."

"But who else is going to take up my role? I mean I went on those missions alone for a reason…"

"We will make do. There are a ton of able bodies in Anbu. Don't forget about that. However, even you need a break sometimes. I don't think she did it as a punishment. More so, I think she did it as a way to give you a breather. You have been working your tail off and frequently, after a mission, you come back half-dead and are in critical condition. It isn't that you're a bad shinobi; it's more like you are so good, we can't lose you to something trivial."

I smiled at the compliment and a slight blush crept up my neck and onto my cheeks.

"Thank you Tenzo."

I looked up at him and saw that his cheeks started to turn pink and it was his turn to stare down at the tea in his cup. I sipped my tea and looked up at the stars lighting the night sky.

"I sparred with Kakashi today" I announced.

I looked over to Tenzo and pointed over to my desk inside. You could see the glint from one of the silver bells through the window.

"How was that?" He asked.

I simply shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It all happened kind of fast."

"Did you use your kekkei genkai?"

"Yes, towards the very end."

I tore my eyes away from his and inspected my nails.

"You don't have to worry about it, I had everything under control."

He eyed me carefully.

"Anyway, I think Kakashi and I are friends."

'At least I hope we are…' I thought.

I saw Tenzo stiffen and the silence between us grew to a deafening sound. I looked over at Tenzo and his grip on the cup was so strong that I thought he was going to break it.

"Tenzo I—"

"Did you ever think about my offer to date me?"

He caught my off guard. With all that happened I didn't have much time to think about it.

"I would like to know an answer" he demanded.

I was about to open my mouth to respond when Kakashi's smiling face flashed through my mind. I hesitated.

"Amaya, Please just—"

"Thank you for the offer, but I like what we have now. I like being just friends. I can't think of us as something more than that. I'm sorry Tenzo" I whispered.

I saw him relax his grip on the cup but the tension in his shoulders was still there. He looked like I just hit him with a bus.

"Tenzo, I'm sorry—"

He held up his hand to tell me to stop talking. He looked up at me and gave me a small heartbroken smile.

"It's okay Amaya. I don't mind. I like being around you and it is enough for me to just be friends with you. Also, thank you for the tea."

He set the tea cup down on the windowsill next to me. Then, before I had time to comprehend what he was doing, I felt the soft pressure of his lips against my forehead. Tenzo straightened himself and a blush crept across his cheeks. I was shocked but also pleasantly surprised by the gesture.

"If you ever change your mind about wanting to go on a date, let me know. I will always keep trying to win your heart."

For the third time that day I blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amaya. Get some sleep you need it. You have a busy day tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded.

"I told you already Tenzo, you don't have to worry about me" I said through a smile.

"I know, that doesn't keep me from doing so. We are best friends. It's my job."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I watched him jump off my roof and land on the next one over. I waved and watched him run across the roofs into the horizon.

"Best Friends," I murmured.

Just then, Kakashi's face ran through my head again and I shuddered.

'I wonder what he thinks of me… but I don't have time to wonder about that. Plus, until today, no guy has shown any interest in me. So why would he?'

I mentally slapped myself for thinking such thoughts. I picked up Tenzo's cup and placed it on top of mine. I slid across the windowsill and went inside to the welcoming darkness of my home.

* * *

After I cleaned the used dishes and make a quick dinner for myself, I sat down at my desk and switched on the lamp. It was dark in my apartment except for the soft glow of the yellow light. I liked it that way. The little cast of light didn't give me a head ache. I was one to favor the dark. I found that my concentration level was heightened when I had dim lightening instead of full brightness. I decided that I should read up on my mission and get the fine details about it. When I opened up the briefing, I found that Tenzo was actually very through with his summary.

_S-Rank Mission: Amaya Yoshida_

_You will be watching over Naruto Uzumaki and team seven alongside Kakashi Hatake. You will __**not**__ be doing this mission as an Anbu but under the cover of a regular jonin. Since all of the teams have leaders already, you will be in charge to make evaluations and report the results to see how the genin are progressing. Keep special eye on Team seven. They are your top priority. Also, you will be conducting weekly classes at the academy and teaching the new generation of soon to be genin. Iruka Umino will be of assistance to you at your time during the academy._

_Your previous roles in the Anbu still apply. You will watch the gate when assigned and you still have top authority, alongside Lady Tsunade, in Anbu. Members of Anbu will still report to you and you will brief Lady Tsunade. The roles that are no longer under your title consist of being a "lookout" for information regarding the Foundation and you __**must **__be with another jonin shinobi in order to take other S-rank missions. _

I let out a frustrated breath.

'How the hell am I supposed to teach little kids? I don't hate little ones, they are just really annoying. Maybe I'll be lucky and get a really good batch of them and I won't have to be super strict; however, at least I still have my role in Anbu' I thought.

I picked up the bell I got off of Kakashi.

'I should find him and return this to him later'

I didn't know why, but I liked having this bell close by. It gave me a sense of security.

'That's nonsense' I told myself.

I set the bell back down on the shelf connected to my desk and sighed. I looked at the folder and decided that I would just have to wait until tomorrow to see what was truly in store for me. I was about to shut the folder and call it a night when I noticed an envelope sticking out in back. I carefully removed it from the folder and looked at the front of it. It was addressed to me in a handwriting that I haven't seen in a very long time.

* * *

**Kakashi POV:**

Ever since Maya took off, I decided to try and find my other jonin colleagues. While I was walking down the streets of Konoha reading Icha Icha, I see Guy off in the distance out of the corner of my eye.

"KAKASHI!" shouts Guy.

I look up just as Guy barrels towards me. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and drags me into the closet bar.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! How are you doing? I heard you gave your team the day off today… Team Guy will prevail over Team Kakashi! It takes hard work and training to be number one! You can't slack off, you need rigorous training exercises!"

I tried to think of a way to get under Guy's skin. I don't know why but ever since our academy days we have been very close rivals.

"Wait, did you say something Guy?"

I saw Guy do his weird mental monologue that he does whenever I manage to get under his skin.

"You win this round Kakashi!" exclaimed Guy.

I placed my face in my hands. This is a typical "night out" with him.

"So… Kakashi, I heard that you fought with a pretty kunoichi today at the training grounds" whispered Guy.

My head snapped up to look at Guy.

"When did you hear this?" I asked.

"Well that isn't important. What is important is who this mystery girl is?"

I didn't know how to answer that question. I didn't know Maya all that well myself…

"Just a friend."

It wasn't a lie. After today it was safe to call each other that.

"That's not what I hear. I heard that you two were romantically cuddling. Plus I heard that she beat you at your own training exercise"

'The way rumors travel around in this village…' I thought

"Well?" questioned Guy.

"No. That never happened Guy. As I said before we are just friends. I have a mission with her and a part of the requirement for the mission was to get to know each other so we could work as a team. She just happened to get the bells away from me and that was the terms. I didn't specify how she should get them" I simply stated.

Guy sipped his sake and I did the same. I reached down to my belt and traced over my bell with my fingers. I remembered that Maya still had the other bell and I pondered when I would see her again. I needed to remember to get the other bell back the next time I see her. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Guy's booming voice start to say something to me.

"Well, if your relationship with mystery girl becomes something more I want to be the first to know. We are eternal rivals! That means I may have to persuade the girl to see how sexy I am!" Guy proclaimed.

As Guy finished his sentence I could feel my chest tighten at the last thing he said. It made me feel angry that another guy would take Maya away from me.

'What am I saying? I'm talking nonsense. She isn't mine and I have no plans on being something more with this girl.' I thought.

"Well Guy, I'm pretty sure that any girl would be completely transfixed by your eagerness" I chuckled.

Guy's ego was enhanced to the max once again and I cracked a smile. He could make anyone smile.

"You bet!" He flashed his trademark smile and gave me a thumbs up.

"However, I will like to meet this mystery girl sometime! You must introduce the two of us! If she can spar with you and win… she must be a new formidable rival!"

I watched as the fire intensifies in Guy's eyes.

"I'll introduce you two sometime" I chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe it was the alcohol was kicking in, but I felt that Maya and I were supposed to meet again for a reason. I may not know what that reason is at the moment, but I hoped that during our time together, I would find that reason.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto! The only thing I own is Amaya!**

**Don't Walk Away**

**Chapter 7: "A New Experience"**

***** Just wanted to say happy holidays and since I'm on break I'll probably update more frequently if I can. Anyway, please review and stuffs! Thanks!*****

* * *

**Amaya's POV:**

I was running late. This never happens to me. I am always one to run ahead of schedule. I ran around my apartment throwing things together for my day ahead. I found my normal shinobi outfit which consisted of the pull over top, like all of the other females. I quickly tied a black ribbon around my waste to hold the garment in place. I ran into my closet and found a pair of black tights. I quickly slipped those on as well. I scrambled into my bathroom and washed my face and quickly brushed my teeth. I took a good look in the mirror and I was happy that my dark blue and green pull over matched with the black tights and ribbon. I ran out of the bathroom and was about to exit my apartment when I almost forgot about my headband. I quickly snatched it off of the counter and tied it around my forehead. I opened the front door and jumped onto the connecting building's roof. I leapt from roof to roof, while putting my crazy hair up into a ponytail, in hopes of not being late on my first day.

'Why this day of all days I'm late?' I asked myself.

I picked up my speed and bolted to the academy. I landed just outside the front doors.

'This place hasn't changed a day' I told myself.

I looked over to the small clock on the side of the academy's doors and I realized that I wasn't late and that I had a little time before I was to report for my babysitting duties. I walked up to the metal doors and pulled one of them open. My mission statement said something about having to find Iruka Umino and he will give me the details of the work that needs to be done here. I promptly turned left and walked down the corridor and bumped into the person I was looking for.

"Ah! You must be Yoshida-san. How are you today?"

I stared up at the man in front of me. He had a wide scar across the bridge of his nose and from his outfit I could see that he was a chunin.

"I'm well, thank you. I am presuming that you are Umino-san?"

"Hai. That's me. But please, just Iruka. Well… since we have some time, please allow me to take you through the ropes at what you will be doing here at the academy. I requested someone not too long ago because we have been very short staffed; however, I never imagined that they would send a jonin to work at the academy for us" he smiled.

That statement stung a little, I wasn't going to lie. I followed Iruka down the hall to a small classroom.

"Okay. Well this is your classroom but I have to inform you that you will not be teaching any students at the moment."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I could barely have a normal conversation with an Anbu, how would I pull off talking to little kids?

"I see that you are relieved you don't have to teach. I can completely relate. The students get on your nerves at times but truthfully I find them better company then most of the higher level shinobi" Iruka stated.

"So, if I am not teaching what will I be doing Iruka-kun?"

I cracked a smile at his bewildered face. I don't know why, but this person just felt like my younger brother.

"Uhh, well Yoshida-san, I'm terribly sorry but you will be doing the academy's paper work and records. Of course you will also be the "on-call" substitute if one of us is absent for a reason" informed Iruka.

I nodded my head in response.

'At least I didn't have to teach every day, only when I was needed' I thought.

"Well, Yoshida-san, I will leave you to your work. You probably want to get settled in before the school day starts."

"Hai. That would be very nice, and Iruka-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Please just call me Amaya."

Iruka cracked a smile at me and turned on his heel.

"Well, if you need me I'm just a few classrooms over"

I watched him turn into a room and turned to face what was in mine. I could see that dust was on every surface besides the table that held all of the paper work that needed to be finished. I walked up to the desk and picked up the first sheet of paper. I realized that I was going to be catching the academy up on their work because this document was dated from three months ago.

"Just my damn luck. Well, I best be getting to work. All of this paper is not going to file itself." I thought.

I sat down at the desk and pulled open the drawer. I noticed that there were new pens and all the essentials. I was thrilled that I didn't have to go bother Iruka for a small thing like a pen or a plain note pad. I pulled out a writing utensil and before I started on the stack of paper before me, I looked towards the back of the room and found a filing cabinet.

'Perfect!' I thought.

Even though it was dusty and rusted it would work just fine. Just then I heard the morning bell chime and I could hear all the little voices squeak as the day started.

* * *

It was around lunch time and I made very good progress on the paperwork. I had only this new school year to and then I was done until next month when more paperwork was to be completed and filed.

"Well, well, it seems like you have exceeded my expectations! I would have never guessed in a million years that someone would be able to complete this amount of paperwork in such a short amount of time" exclaimed Iruka.

"It really wasn't that hard. Once I developed a method on how to process all the students and the academy's account it was quite easy to get everything up to date. I have a knack for keeping things, like this, organized" I responded.

"That's probably why they sent you over to us at the academy! Tsunade-sama probably knew about your _skills _on getting us organized. It is a big help so thank you."

I returned the smile that Iruka was beaming and we both started to crack up laughing. I don't know why we did, it just felt that the two of us were close friends laughing at an inside joke.

"Anyhow, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch together. All of the teachers here eat together for lunch and I wanted to know if you wanted to join?" he asked.

I nodded my head and followed Iruka out of the room. When we got into the room there were few people there.

"Let me introduce you to Ebisu and… well this is a surprise to see you here Kurenai!" Iruka said.

I looked at the kunoichi and realized that she was one of the new jonin who recently acquired a genin team.

"Oh! Amaya, this is Kurenai Yūhi. Kurenai this is Amaya Yoshida"

I smiled at the kunoichi and she did as well. I found that we both were staring at each other for a while creating tension in the air. I took this as my chance to break the awkward silence.

"So, Kurenai-chan, do you know of anywhere that is good for lunch?"

I could see the tension dissolve from the air and felt Kurenai hook her arm with mine.

"Hai, Amaya-chan. I know just the place. A bunch of us are meeting up at a little restaurant down the way and I would love to introduce you to everyone. I know that they will just love to meet you."

I started to blush a bit at Kurenai's kind words.

"That would be nice but I have work to do and—"

"Non-sense Amaya. Go have fun. You did more work in one day then any one of us has practically done in three months. Just make sure you are back by third bell" interjected Iruka.

Kurenai practically dragged me out of the academy so quickly that I hoped that Iruka still wasn't trying to talk to me. As we walked arm and arm down the street making small talk I found that Kurenai I were very similar in likes. I was happy that I was able to make small talk with people outside of Anbu. After so many years of being in Anbu I forgot how to effectively communicate with others besides Anbu. I was brought back to reality by Kurenai's sweet voice.

"Amaya, I feel and hope that we are friends. I know it will take time for us to get close but there are not many female jonin and I hope that we will be able to get together again sometime."

I looked over at Kurenai and found that she was truly sincere about what she just said.

"Of course. The next time you are free just let me know. I would love to get together again" I smiled.

We both started to giggle at the prospect of a new female companion.

"Well Kurenai it seems like you brought someone new to lunch today. You will have to introduce us" a masculine voice sounded.

I looked at Kurenai's face and it was a dark shade of pink. I would have to ask her about that later. I had a feeling that this man and her had a complicated relationship. As I glanced around I noticed two other faces. One was a man with the weirdest haircut and a bright green and orange jumpsuit on.

The other face was no other than Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

**So I must apologize... I know I was supposed to update this on Friday but Breaking Bad has officially taken over my life. Next chapter will be up soon to make amends! Again sorry and Happy Holidays!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; all I own is my character Amaya!**

**Chapter 8: "A Sudden Interruption"**

* * *

**Amaya's POV:**

I never could understand my horrible luck. Every time that I didn't want to see him I did. I was already stressed out enough with all the new things I had to do at the academy. However, this is probably who he is friends with and I'm just an outsider looking in.

'Typical' I thought.

When it came down to it, I believe that Tenzo is my only actual friend at the moment. It is too soon to think of Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai as "close" friends.

'Well it is just time to suck it up and hopefully get back to my job soon' I pondered.

If I was being truthful I would have to say that it wasn't the fact that Kakashi was here that bothered me. It was more so that I didn't know how to react and be with him. Maybe, with enough time, I won't be such an unsightly mess when I see him and can actually be decent company.

As I was lost in my thoughts I came to realize that Kurenai was over her blushing spell and was starting to introduce everyone.

"Well Amaya, let me introduce everyone here" stated Kurenai.

I snapped to attention and listened to Kurenai give everyone's introduction.

"This here is Asuma Sarutobi."

He smiled at me and so I took the curtesy to smile back. He was a nice enough guy from what I could tell by just meeting him.

"Now this is Might Guy, he is very... passionate about _everything" _

I looked over to Guy and truth be told he was really weird. I try to not judge people when I meet them at first glance within the village but, maybe it was the fact that he embraced me in a death crushing hug and I just didn't know how to respond to that.

"Guy! Let the poor girl breath!" shouted Kurenai.

I felt that Guy was yanked from me and I stifled out a couple of coughs.

"Guy you should have better manners then to embrace someone like that on your first meeting" I heard Kakashi say.

"Oh! and I almost forgot Amaya, this is Kakashi Hatake" Kurenai laughed.

I nodded my head and glanced up at Kakashi who returned my glance. I didn't know whether or not to tell Kurenai that I already know Kakashi. Luckily, Kakashi read my mind.

"Well Kurenai, thank you for the introduction but Amaya and I have already met" Kakashi simply yawned.

I didn't know why, but ever since he started calling me "Maya" it felt weird to have him call me by my first name. I felt a little betrayed by the fact that didn't use his nickname for me. I made sure that the hurt didn't show up on my face.

"Well I'm glad you two are aquatinted with each other" smiled Kurenai.

"So Amaya..."

I looked over at Guy who was looking very intently at me. I took a step back so I was more behind Kurenai.

'If I was still doing my normal Anbu activities I wouldn't have to put up with _these_ types of people' I thought.

It wasn't that I was afraid of anyone here, but rather that I figured I shouldn't invest to much into a relationship with these people because I would miss them when I left for my normal duties and I didn't want to have that idiotic feeling.

"Well, are you the girl that beat Kakashi the other day? Practically the whole village is talking about you! I mean even Kakashi won't stop talking about you even though he was the one who lost!" shouted Guy.

Everyone turned and looked at me. I just shrugged in response.

"Don't give Amaya such a hard time. If she did she did. Everyone needs to lose every once in a while. It makes us all more humble" a gruffly voice sounded, which I presumed came from the one that was Asuma.

Everyone started to laugh when I realize that my face went pale at Guy's remark. Even Kakashi had a smile in his eyes. I will have to learn to keep my unknown emotions from showing up. I'm used to a mask covering my face so this will have to be something that I need to master soon. Anyway, I'm grateful that Asuma saved me. Another reason to of why Kurenai probably likes him. He knows how to make a situation comfortable again.

"Well everyone, Amaya here is on a time table so we better get inside before she has to go" announced Kurenai.

I smiled at Kurenai and watched as everyone entered the small restaurant. As the group started going in I was the last one to enter. Before I did, Kakashi whispered in my ear.

"I'm glad you have gotten to know Kurenai. She seems to like you and you her. Sorry that I called you Amaya before I just didn't know if it was acceptable to call you Maya in that situation so I chose the safe route. Anyway, later today after you're done at the academy I would like to introduce you to Team 7 if you would like."

I met his eyes and nodded a quick yes before following in after the others with Kakashi right behind me. I was quickly escorted to the booth where everyone was sitting around. I found that around other "common folk" I let myself become leant when it came to expressing myself. All in all, I found I could trust these people who surrounded this table; even the eccentric Might Guy.

I took the seat next to Guy and so Kakashi took the seat to my other side as I sat directly across from Kurenai with Asuma leaning into her from Kurenai's right. Our server came by and handed us some menus. Guy kept challenging Kakashi to an eating contest.

"This contest is for Amaya! Whoever wins gets a date with her!" shouted Guy.

Asuma and Kurenai started laughing as I felt Kakashi lean into me as I felt his body become tense. I looked over and saw that he stopped eating and was trying to take a defensive stance over me.

'Am I reading too much into this or... can Kakashi have other feelings... NO. Nope. Can't and will not happen' I told myself.

"I'm sorry Guy but I never thought that I would be used as a prize and I don't particularly like being auctioned off as one..." I pointed out.

"Amaya! It is all in good fun!" beamed Guy.

I stared down guy as he gave me his trademark sparkle smile.

"So, Kakashi, what do you say rival?"

_'Rival?'_ I thought. 'I never knew that Kakashi and Guy were rivals...'

Asuma, Kurenai, and myself kept looking between the two men to see what their next move would be. Just as Kakashi was about to speak, I heard a faint dog whistle that was used to call high ranking Anbu. Not ordinary shinobi could hear it. The hairs on the back of my neck quickly stood up.

'What was happening? Usually no one uses that unless it is absolutely necessary because of the high malfunctioning rate those whistles have'

I looked around to see that everyone else was enjoying their meal. Then my eyes landed on Kakashi and his face turned to one that was watching me very carefully.

'Did he hear it?'

I shook my head. He couldn't

possibly still be trained to hear that sound. After a while, it is even hard for me to hear at times.

Three influxes in the whistle was sounded again.

'I have to find a way to get out of here and check what is going on' I told myself.

So, I came up with the most common bailing excuse besides the one of getting sick.

"I hate to trouble you all with this but it seems that I have to get back to work sooner then I thought. I hope that you will invite me out again, it was a real treat to meet all of you" I smiled.

We all said our goodbyes while Guy started crying from the departure. I quickly walked behind Kakashi and out the front door. I didn't want to waste any time so I ran to the Border of the village and ran up to the top of the wall to get a better advantage point. What I found there was a surprise to me.

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

I was startled when I heard the whistle. Usually when an Anbu needed to contact another it was through a different way, not this way. There were too many flaws with how the whistle could be duplicated.

'Something is not right here. Something is very very wrong' I thought.

I looked over at Maya and I could clearly see how tense she was. She held her chopsticks mid-way to her mouth from her rice bowl and I watched her glance at everyone before turning to me. She shook her head and set her bowl on the table.

"I hate to trouble you all with this but it seems that I have to get back to work sooner then I thought. I hope that you will invite me out again, it was a real treat to meet all of you" whispered Maya.

That's when I knew that I wasn't going crazy, she heard it too.

Everyone started to state their goodbyes to Maya and planned to meet up again soon when she had more time to talk. I watched as Maya made her way through the restaurant and out the front door.

"Why did she have to leave so soon! It was just getting good with all of us here!" cried Guy.

Everyone started laughing.

"I mean I didn't even have time to ask her of she wanted to join me with my training! She seemed like she understood the Power of Youth!" Guy shouted.

"Well, we all get tied up at work and Guy, you can relate. You have your training and she probably has her work" chuckled Asuma.

Kurenai and Asuma exchanged witty smiles. Then, Asuma spoke up.

"All that I know is that Tsunade-sama highly praises that girl and her abilities. This is the first time that I have actually met her and I have to say that she makes a nice addition to our group but I also realized that she is hiding something very personal from us"

Everyone was completely engrossed in Asuma's words. Even I managed to be captured.

"I know that I enjoy her company but I just wonder-Oww! what was that for Kurenai!"

"Everyone has something they don't want others to know about Asuma! Plus she just met us! Anyhow... have you've been smoking recently?" exclaimed Kurenai.

I smiled at my friends' lovers quarrel; however, I was curious about _who_ or _what _summoned someone by the Anbu dog whistle. I was starting to get antsy about Maya.

"Well guys it was nice to meet up but a las, I also have to go. Team seven is doing it's usual work..." I shuddered.

"Well Kakashi... we all know who the better Team is... so you go and try to win... because Team Guy will beat you with the Passion of Youth!"

"Wait... Did you say something Guy?"

"Oh you sly dog Kakashi... you win this round!"

I waved goodbye to my companions and left Guy still calling after me about our rivalry.

I exited through the door in which I entered. I walked outside and let my eyes adjust to the sudden increase of sunlight. I looked off into the horizon and watched as different shinobi jumped from roof to roof to get where they needed to go. I finally found the kunoichi that I was looking for. I pinpointed my chakra to my feet launched myself to the nearest roof. I followed Maya's outline and realized that she was going to the border of the village.

'I should keep my distance unless she needs me' I thought.

I quickly caught up so I was a few yards from her. I hide behind a wall and waited for the events to unfold.

* * *

******Okay guys! What did you think? Sorry that I have not updated in like FOREVER! I received a Puppy for the holidays and I have been trying to train him and all that jazz. Anyhow, this story is my baby so I will continue it until the end. I may slack on it here and there but I apologize in advance. Thanks for reading!******


End file.
